


The Poptart Dilemma

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Alex, and friends have a day off work.  Everyone sleeps in but John and Alex, who simply want some cuddle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poptart Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fihli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sons Of Libertea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052915) by [fihli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/pseuds/fihli). 



> I heard it was [fihli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/pseuds/fihli)'s birthday, as well as fanfic writer appreciation day, and as [Sons of Libertea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6052915/chapters/13876744) is one of my favorite fics I've read lately, I decided to write this little piece set within the beautiful universe fihli has created. I hope you like this!

John Laurens was very happy.

It was a Sunday, and neither he nor Alex had anything to do but spend time together. It was almost noon, and they had been watching cartoons for three hours. John was sitting in Alex's lap, enjoying that this position allowed him to kiss his boyfriend occasionally, tuck locks of hair behind his ear when they worked their way out of his sloppy ponytail, gaze into his eyes… and generally be gross and in love and absolutely adorable.

Yeah, John was happy as hell.

“I should go make us some lunch,” Alex announced.

_This_ wasn't happy news. John was perfectly happy as they were and not even hungry. “Nah. Come on, Ham, we like _just_ had breakfast. How the fuck are you hungry again?”

“That was three hours ago,” Alex insisted. “And they were just Poptarts. Aren't you the one who's always saying how I need to take better care of myself? All that eating and sleeping jazz?”

John sighed. “Yeah, but I didn't mean while we were cuddling.”

Alex smiled softly, and gave John a gentle little kiss. John settled into the kiss, sighing happily and pressing his body into Alex's slightly. Kissing him never got old. Even when it was just a small, fairly chaste little kiss, it was still warm and nice and made him feel absolutely alive in a way that no one else ever had.

“Hey!”

Alex groaned softly, and John looked up, silent for once, and entirely annoyed. Herc was standing beside the end of the couch, arms crossed, looking fed up with the sight before him. John didn't think this was entirely fair, as he and Alex didn't do this often, but he'd wait for the right moment before pointing that out.

“Isn't there a 'no making out in common areas' rule for you two?” Herc asked.

John raised an eyebrow and grinned innocently, yet triumphantly. “Nope. That rule says we can't have sex in common areas… or on Laf's bed. This ain't sex though. Everybody's fully dressed, Mulligan!”

“Well, maybe we should expand the rule,” Herc grumbled. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and grumbled more. “And now we're out of Poptarts, great.”

Alex smiled mischievously and John gave him another quick kiss as he made a mental note to buy more Poptarts the next day. Herc would survive until then.

Lafayette came out of his room just then, Georges on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck. He yawned softly, gave a little wave to John and Alex, who had not moved from their cuddle spot on the couch, and followed Herc into the kitchen.

“You guys both slept late,” Alex commented. “We were almost going to start worrying.”

Lafayette snorted a laugh. “ _Almost_? I am touched, _ami_.”

Alex laughed. “We were busy.”

“Yeah,” John jumped in. “We would have came to look for you guys eventually. In four or five days.”

Herc laughed once. “You'd be looking for our asses first thing in the morning, you wouldn't cover for us at work.”

“That's true!” Alex exclaimed. They all laughed for a moment, and John reluctantly shifted himself off of Alex's lap and onto the seat beside him. But as they were still close enough to kiss, he couldn't resist planting one more on Alex. Alex needed them, and John needed to share them.

“Are you two _still_ at it?” Herc asked.

Lafayette groaned. “How is anyone supposed to eat around here with the two of you acting like...”

“Like cats in heat,” Herc supplied.

Lafayette fixed him with a blank stare. “Well, I wasn't going to say that around Georges, but yes.”

“Y'all are just jealous,” John shot back. “Because you're bitter and alone, and we're cute as fuck.”

Herc shook his head silently and left the kitchen. They all watched him walk down the hall to his bedroom and then emerge a few moments later, holding a thick wool blanket. He walked over to the couch, and instead of sitting it down or wrapping up in it, he spread the blanket over the top of John and Alex, covering them entirely, as if they were a pile of dirty laundry… or a pile of garbage in Alex's old dorm room.

John could hear Herc's footsteps shuffling off toward the kitchen as Lafayette laughed joyfully.

“Yo, is this supposed to be a punishment?” John asked quietly, snuggling ever closer to Alex.

Alex gave him a very winning smile and said, “Yeah… but I don't see how.”

John grinned and climbed back onto his lap and kissed him passionately. Now that they were hidden by the blanket, he felt even better about deepening the kiss, grinding his hips slightly, and making some sounds of pleasure.

Alex wrapped his arms around him and returned every passionate kiss. John could feel a smile on his lips, and his own skin was growing hotter because Alex's hands were going lower on his back.

It would have continued to be a perfect moment, but just then John heard a couple of footsteps and then felt the weight of a person approximately Hercules Mulligan sized sitting on top of them.

“Herc, what the fuck!” John shouted.

Alex groaned. “I'm pushing you _and_ John off of me in a second!”

“Hey, what the fuck did I do?” John demanded.

Alex shrugged. “Gotta push you off first to get rid of him.”

John pouted, but then Hercules stood up. They pushed the blanket off of them and uncovered their heads, and Hercules was still standing there, smiling sweetly.

“Hey, you can make out wherever you want if you go buy more Poptarts,” Herc began.

Lafayette, who was standing nearby drinking a bottle of water, said, “Sounds like a fine deal.”

John and Alex locked eyes for a moment and silently agreed that it probably would be easier to just run out to the store now. And at least they could go together. That was the whole point, right?

“Deal,” Alex conceded, shaking Herc's hand and then Lafayette's.

John shook hands with them too. “With your salty asses,” he grumbled. But it was okay. He was still going to be with Alex… and he decided right then that they'd be kissing as they waited in line to pay for those damn Poptarts. He was getting something for himself out of this trip… and what better than that?


End file.
